


Everywhere and nowhere

by The_Porg_is_not_impressed



Series: No matter where we are, you're my home [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Two Halves of Reylo, escape together, fugitives reylo, reyloweeklychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Porg_is_not_impressed/pseuds/The_Porg_is_not_impressed
Summary: This text is part of a collection of weekly entries written for the Two Halves of Reylo Tumblr community. #ReyloWeeklyChallenge" For Rey, there was no urgency. For Ben, it was different. He wanted to give her a peaceful home. He thought they needed calm, stability.Paradoxically, tonight, he wanted to move, to leave without waiting for dawn. She knew it. However, she was unable to think about it. Her companion was with her. Alive. In good health. And the Force was singing between them. The rest was only details. "





	Everywhere and nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Weekly Challenge n°7 : Home

A green light danced sinisterly on Ben’s body. A naked body, as marked by the hardships of the life as hers. A body made for action, combat and tenderness. A warm body against which Rey curled up with delight. Even if her companion seemed a little absent. She guessed that his dark eyes stared at the ceiling without seeing it. Because it was the memory of the dream they had made the night before that he looked with melancholy. Desire. Since a few weeks, Ben had become pensive, absorbed by the vision of a fleeing future. A future so promising, so peaceful. A future he desperately wanted to give her, even if she did not ask him. Even if it did not miss to her.

Ben sighed softly, a sign that he finally came out of his intense reflection, and he relaxed as he drew small circles on her shoulder.

" Where would you like to go ? "

She moaned while stretching against him. Her face hidden in the hollow of his neck, she took a deep breath and nibbled at his skin.

" I don’t want to think about that now. "

Her body was trembling with desire and it was raining outside, tomorrow was far. Only the Present was important. And in this Present, she wanted Ben to touch her. She wanted to feel the starry sky under her fingers, reach heaven from their bed. Because nothing made sense at this time of night. Nothing except the happiness and the ecstasy that a kiss, a caress, a word of love, would give her.

Legs tangled with the sheets, Rey let her happiness float between them through the Bond. She felt so good. In this low-end hotel room, without charm, barely comfortable. The best they could afford if they did not want to call attention to them. Their freedom had a price. But for her it did not really matter, she was ready to sleep anywhere, to flee to the limits of the universe to be with Ben. To not lose him.

She had spent years waiting on Jakku, a prisoner of the desert and its dangers. Prisoner of a false promise. Her endless travel with Ben was a blessing for her. To discover other worlds, other cultures, to eat when she was hungry, to drink when she was thirsty, to be loved by a man who understood her better than anyone, was enough. It was well. It was just.

For Rey, everything was fine as long as Ben Solo was near her.

The Resistance did not understand that. Her friends had not tried to understand. They had only seen Kylo Ren, the ex Supreme Leader, the man who deserved a thousand deaths. The man who should never see the sun again. But it was also the man for whom she had hope. The man who had decided to help her destroy the First Order from the inside. The man without whom the war would not be over.

For the Resistance, Ben was unable to change. He was unforgivable.

Even if he was only a shadow of himself after the conflict.  
Even if he had let himself be imprisoned without trying to defend himself.  
Even if he was willing to accept a death sentence.

The Resistance had chosen to be as ruthless as its enemies.

Rey refused to accept that. To let Ben die would have destroyed her. So she did the right thing. She had saved him, freed from his cell, unleashed her power against those who claimed to be on the side of justice. She was guilty of treason and regretted nothing. The Resistance no longer needed her anyway.

Ben and her had become fugitives one week after peace was declared in the Galaxy.

Since two years they had been hiding, never staying on the same planet for more than a few days. Since two years they had been trying to find a place just for them. A place where they would be confortable. A place where they would be safe.

For Rey, there was no urgency. For Ben, it was different. He wanted to give her a peaceful home. He thought they needed calm, stability.

Paradoxically, tonight, he wanted to move, to leave without waiting for dawn. She knew it. However, she was unable to think about it. Her companion was with her. Alive. In good health. And the Force was singing between them. The rest was only details.

For now, Rey wanted him to think about her. Just her. No more worry. No more questions. Just love. Nothing but love. Always love. More love.

Impatient, she began to cover Ben’s neck with voracious little kisses. Her left hand, resting on his chest, began to descend lower and lower. She knew how to caress him to make him forget his own name, and to encourage him to make her forget hers. She heard him utter a hoarse sigh that turned into a discreet laugh. This famous quiet laugh that meant he did not intend to be distracted.

She moaned in frustration when Ben escaped from her embrace to sit down. But she quickly consoled herself by contemplating his back while he was stretching himself lazily.

The view was superb. She liked to see each of his muscles rolled slowly under his skin. It was a show whose she would never tire of.

Ben was handsome. Wild. And he was hers, just hers.

\- He’s mine. -

He must have heard this thought, for he turned slightly to her with a seductive smile. A Hungry smile. He knew. He always knew. Slowly and without moving, he used his powers to pull the sheets along her body, exposing her nakedness with undisguised pleasure. It was a very unconventional way of using the Force. But terribly sensual. And Rey realized that she loved that. She loved his way of seducing her, almost as much as she loved making love with him. The fact that he did not have more experience than she, added a certain charm to the situation.

Ben’s eyes devoured every inch of her skin, making her shiver with excitement, pleasure. She could almost have an orgasm just because of his burning, adoring look. And he was not even touching her, not yet.

And he did not intend to do it. Not immediately. He thought too much about tomorrow, about leaving Coruscant. What seemed to her utterly inappropriate, at 1 o'clock in the morning, when their only desire was to unite their bodies.

Ben’s eyes were lost in hers, and he sighed.

\- I know you’re happy, I feel it too. But we will not be able to live like that forever. -

His voice was in her head, serious as the roar of the thunder, calm as the dance of the fire, and sweet as the caress of the wind. Dangerously sweet. As always. Sometimes, Rey felt like she would go crazy if she did not hear his voice in her mind anymore. She was afraid it would stop. Even if this fear was irrational. The Bond was indestructible, her connection with Ben could not be broken. Nothing would separate them. Nothing would bring back the silence in her head.

Her attention focused again on Ben, when he reached out to caress her cheek.

\- Rey, you’re all I have, you deserve better… -

She smiled, straightened up in her turn, and because she did not want him to get away from her, she sat astride his thighs, put a hand on his cheek to caress his scar, and the other on his chest, near his heart. Their faces were almost at the same height.

\- Maybe yes, maybe not. It doesn’t matter. I only need you Ben. -

And, to prove it to him, she gave him a kiss full of love and tenderness. A simple kiss, of a devastating sweetness. Ben responded immediately. He welcomed her in the embrace of his arms and pressed her against him with force and delicacy. Rey hugged him, plunged her hands into his hair, smiled against his lips.

When they caught their breath, Ben gently rubbed his nose against hers. They were so closely entwined that they became almost indivisible. They breathed together, in unison, and their hearts beat with the same pulse.

" I love you Ben. "

As every time she made this declaration aloud, he contemplated her with total devotion and absolute confidence. And, as every time he looked at her like that, she wanted to cry with joy. To love and to be loved, to have a family, was all they wanted.

" I love you too, more than anything else. "

She savored his words so important, smiled, gave him another kiss, small and brief.

" So believe me when I say that I want nothing but you. I know you would like to be able to build a house somewhere on the edge of one lake. We both dream of it. But I can wait, because you’re here with me. You don’t have to worry about me. Not for that. "

While she was talking, Ben began to caress her. All over. And she had imitated him. Another kiss, languorous, sealed their lips. What remained of anxiety gave way to passion, to the unconditional love they felt for each other. Nothing existed except them. And, even before their bodies united as perfectly as their souls, a thought emerged between them. A thought that they formulated at the same time, by their two voices becoming one.

\- I’m at home. I’m at home in your arms. -

Tomorrow, they would leave. For another hotel, another city, another planet, another solar system. They could take a bigger bedroom, lit by a moon or two, not by a neon of a garish color. They could even be content with the comfort of their ship. It did not really matter. As long as they were together, they would always be at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, it is always a pleasure. ^^  
> I said that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on my main blog; til-lyanae.tumblr.com


End file.
